The Straightforward and the Shut-In
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Rin's best friends are Miku and Miki and Len's best friends are Mikuo and Piko. The best friends team up behind their backs to get them together. Rin is a total tsundere, not giving in to confessing, always denying. Len just does NOT hide his feelings, whether they're good or bad. Summary by RiaHiromishimo
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a request from _**RiaHiromishimo **_who has written a fanfiction for me titled "_**Gakupo is in Jail**" _based off of my fanfiction "**10 Things you Should Never Mention to your Mother**" ...I feel like a crappy advertiser. _

_Just read and (hopefully) enjoy..._

* * *

**The _Straightforward_ and the_ Shut-In_**

**-Chapter One-**

**...**

The last few days of summer are most important for any teenager. Big decisions are prompted like whether to enjoy the last few days of summer to their fullest or _get your sleep-schedule back on track before you wake up like a zombie Monday. _Arguably, the most important decision of late summer is what school to attend. In Japan, high school is not compulsory. After middle school (which ends at ninth grade, not eighth) graduates are free to enjoy the rest of their lives as they wish. Even so, over 80 percent of all Japanese continue on to take an exam for one of the _many _high schools available in each city—Kagamine Rin is no different.

"Hiromishimo High School is nice but wouldn't _Vocaloid Academy _be so much cooler," Miku commented, her teal eyes distant with a small sparkle suggesting a far-out daydream playing itself in her head.

Miki pursed her lips in thought for a moment from beside Miku, a single shopping bag loosely held in her hand. Their feet made only a faint thump as they leisurely but steadily walked along the red brick road, curving around many small shops and vending carts preparing to pack up for the evening.

"I guess—but none of us would ever be able to afford it even if we had fulltime jobs."

Rin glanced away from the picturesque sunset beach view as the three strolled the boardwalk, an irritated expression on her face.

"She's just saying that because Vocaloid Academy's population is 75 percent male. We already chose our high school anyway, there's no point discussing it."

Miku scowled at the blonde and Miki watched on innocently.

"You're so tsundere, Rin. You know you've been dreaming about VA since sixth grade, too."

Rin didn't comment and Miku suddenly changed the topic to cute vendors as they passed a boy selling his last takoyaki* with a brilliant smile.

* * *

"Waah, that waitress is pretty cute," Mikuo cried excitedly, leaning forward on the Starbucks wooden table. The store was an open-concept floor plan within a very popular mall, allowing the three boys at the table to see anyone who walked inside.

Piko looked up from his raspberry scone to see the girl Mikuo was referring to.

Her hair was long and chestnut brown, reaching her waist and contrasting against her pale skin nicely. Her eyes were of matching color and her outfit was worn very neatly along with trendy shoes as opposed to the comfortable ones waitresses usually used. She had long, slender legs to boot and a flirtatious but not overly slutty smile. She seemed to know of Mikuo's interest in her, as she kept glancing over with a wink and purposefully waiting customers near their table.

"She's okay," Piko commented softly, wishing his teal-haired friend would stop practically climbing the table and grinning like an idiot.

Len looked up as well after hearing Piko's comment. Piko was a lot less _shameless _than Mikuo, so it was rare he'd have an input at all—the girl must have been _really _pretty.

Piko regretted commenting at all once he saw Len, beside him, look towards the waitress as well. Piko knew the blonde long enough to understand the look in his blue eyes as he evaluated the woman top to bottom. In reality the analysis of sorts lasted barely five seconds but it felt like an hour to Piko—and maybe Mikuo as well if he wasn't currently drooling over the woman in question without any shame at all.

Len glanced back to his iced vanilla latte just as quickly and casually as he'd looked up while the waitress headed over to their table to _"ask if they were doing alright" _(more like flirt with Mikuo).

"She's average—sort of boring. She obviously prefers younger men, probably because they're gullible enough to give her enough money for stuff like those _Nine West _boots she's wearing. Plus she has oily skin."

The waitress gasped loudly, bringing everyone in the café's attention to their small table. Mikuo gaped at Len with an "are you crazy" expression and Piko prayed he could just disappear.

A whole ten seconds of silence followed before the brunette made an outraged cry, nearly losing her grip on her tray full of delicious coffee drinks.

"You asshole," she screeched, snatching Len's half-full plastic cup from his hand just as he was about to take a sip and pouring it on his head, splashing Piko and Mikuo a little in the process.

Len froze, partially out of shock but mostly out of "_oh my god this is cold"._

Before the waitress could do anymore damage (she was already reaching for a cup of steaming hot dark chocolate on her tray when the manager and mall-officer managed to restrain the furiously cussing woman.

The three boys were promptly kicked out, an elder passerby kind enough to offer the dripping blonde with a small towel, telling him "there are more fish in the sea", obviously misunderstanding the scene to a great extent.

Outside, with the cool nighttime air causing Len to tremble slightly, Mikuo was pissed.

"You're way too straightforward—can't you just shut up a little?"

Len shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was being honest."

Mikuo was about to yell something back when Piko interrupted.

"Let's just find a convenience store and get another towel, okay?"

Mikuo huffed and looked away and Len thankfully agreed, easily forgetting why he was soaking wet in the parking lot.

* * *

"I'm home," Rin called out unenthusiastically as she closed the front door behind herself. She slipped her shoes off and placed them in their usual spot, closest to the door.

"Welcome home," Mrs. Kagami called back from the kitchen, much more excitement in her voice than her daughter's.

"We're having nikujaga** tonight. Daddy is going to be home in a few minutes, he stopped by the store for eggs," the woman explained cheerfully, mixing the stew.

Rin didn't respond, instead silently heading across the hall on the left to her bedroom. Mrs. Kagami was used to this though, and continued humming a song she'd heard at the fish market earlier.

Once Rin reached her room she flicked on the lights and closed the door. Her room was average size, with white walls and bamboo flooring. There was a desk in the corner, a bed in the other corner, and a dresser near the closet. Her room wasn't very decorative, but it was messy nonetheless.

She stumbled over a pair of jeans and a cat, glaring at the latter, before reaching her bed and landing with a "pomf". Spending the whole day with Miku and Miki was exhausting just by itself, especially when shopping was thrown into the mix. A few bags lie carelessly by her desk chair.

_I have school tomorrow, _was the main thought on her mind as she lie motionlessly for a few minutes, urging herself to regain enough energy to turn off the lights. Finally she sat up, sluggishly rolling out of bed to turn off the lights, her cat finding it the best time to claim the bed her own.

A mere millisecond before the lights flickered off, electric blue eyes happened to glace at the desk on the edge of the room, more specifically a pamphlet on the desk.

_Vocaloid Academy for the Musically Talented_

* * *

*Takoyaki - A popular Japanese vending-food. Made of octopus, usually, and often friend, sometimes baked.

*Nikujaga - Literally "meat potato" is a type of Japanese stew made of beef and potatoes. Very common food, often served with rice.

Note: If you have any other cultural locations, words, holidays, etc. that you don't understand, please review the question and I'll answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**The _Straightforward_ and the_ Shut-In_**

**-Chapter Two-**

**...**

At exactly 8:03AM, a group of freshman high school boys found themselves standing before Hiromishimo High School. The school was on average size, only two stories high with a small greenhouse located behind the school.

One of the boys grinned and took a huge sniff of the summer* air.

"Smell that, men," Mikuo said proudly, in a mock Superman stance.

"That's the smell of hundreds of cute high school girls who can't wait to be claimed!"

Len scrunched up his nose beside Mikuo.

"I think that's the smell of your armpits—did you shower _at all_?"

Piko ignored the bicker between his friends that followed and continued to observe their new school for the next three years.

Most of the other freshmen seemed just as excited and anxious as Mikuo while the seniors and juniors looked bored and apprehensive. Piko's eyes caught bright auburn and teal several yards (meters) away, standing next to the main entrance. On further inspection, there was a short blonde girl with them as well, looking slightly annoyed at her friends.

_She seems to be a tsundere* type, _Piko thought, his otaku* knowledge always helpful. A tug at his uniform sleeve interrupted his thoughts.

"Yo, Piko, I don't smell weird, right?"

"Well…"

"Ha, even Piko agrees!"

"Shut up, Len!_"_

The bell rang before Len could make a smart-ass comeback and the whole school was called to the auditorium. '

The boys ended up sitting in the middle, between other groups of boys (much to Mikuo's dismay). After about five minutes of everyone finally settling down the lights dimmed and a graceful girl walked to the center of the stage where a microphone was located.

She smiled brightly, her pink hair shiny under the orange lights.

"Good morning Hiromishimo students, both old and new. I am the student body president, Megurine Luka,"

Many cheers from students sounded out after the introduction, all from students who'd been to the school since at least last year.

"She seems popular," Len murmured underneath his breath. A tall man with eccentric purple hair tied in an even more eccentric style perked up at the comment.

"Miss Megurine is quite the student," the man commented, his position seemed to be a teacher of some sort.

"She's kind to everyone and she's _very _beautiful. Her long pink hair is so silky, and her eyes…I wonder what color her underwear are, hehe!"

All three boys along with several other students scooted away from the male now murmuring to himself about his student's "perfect figure".

"The principal cannot make it because of difficulties so I will give the yearly opening speech this year."

The teen, whom Len found out was actually a senior, continued a briefing about normal school rules and dress code and all of those fun things everyone has heard a million times. As boring as the material was, the seniors and juniors seemed to be happy just to have Luka speaking. Len concluded that she had a very motherly vibe.

"Lastly, this year's student body president will be voted for next month. I will be transferring schools next week so please do your best, as the next president, to help everyone in Hiromishimo High to get along."

Many cries of disbelief and sadness chorused through the auditorium at the mention of Luka's leaving. Some girls even burst into tears.

"That concludes Hiromishimo's opening speech for 20XX. Thank you."

* * *

"I'm a little glad she's leaving," Miku admitted, twirling around in the nearly empty Girl's bathroom during a class break.

Miki looked away from the tiled walls to give Miku a questioning look. Rin sighed, having a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Less competition for guys. That Luka girl is _really _pretty."

Miku glanced at the mirror coyly, a smirk on her face.

"But I'm prettier, right?"

Rin rolled her eyes and Miki smiled politely, as if humored by her friend's arrogance.

"All guys are the same, it doesn't matter which one you get—they're all bad."

Miku pouted childishly in what she presumed to be a cute pose.

"You need a boyfriend, Rin. Then you'd see how great cute boys are."

Miki nodded from beside Miku, although for different more _reasonable _reasons.

Rin grimaced as she imagined Miku, only fifteen, with a babye on each hip and a cigarette hanging from her scowling mouth as she complained about her "baby daddy" leaving her with the kids.

"I think I'll pass on the teen pregnancy," Rin answered coolly, gliding pass her best friends as someone outside mentioned the tardy bell ringing soon.

Miku made a disappointed face behind Rin's back before turning to Miki, hands on her hips.

"We really should do something—Rin obviously needs something more in her life."

Miki nodded, coming up with plan ideas in her mind already.

"Maybe we should get Rin in extracurricular activities, help her find someone she clicks with."

Miku frowned and shook her head, teal ponytails swinging with the movement.

"That's too simple. Opposites are supposed to attract, right?"

"Well, technically the positive and negative charges are both fundame—"

The tealette shushed the girl before she could get a headache.

"Maybe we could—"

Before Miku could finish the sentence the tardy bell began to chime*. The girls exchanged fearful glances before rushing out of the restroom in lightening speeds.

* * *

**In Chronological Order:**

*Summer - Japanese schools actually begin in summer and there are three semesters.

*Tsundere - Probably one of the most important words in this whole fic. Tsundere is made up of the words "tsun", which means irritable, aloof, or disliking; "dere" means lovey-dovey, affectionate. So Tsundere is sort of like a person who seems hateful and rude (tsun) but secretly likes you or whatever they're tsundere over (dere). It's like being too shy to admit your true feelings so you're hurtful instead.

Tsundere example: "I'm n-not writing this for y-you specifically, I j-just had some extra t-time, that's all!"

Translation: I like you and wanted to write this for you but I'm too embarrassed to say it.

Check out TVtropes if you still don't understand. Sorry if I'm not good at explaining. orz

* Otaku - Otaku originally meant "house" but in modern times in Japan it refers to someone who rarely leaves the house, always on the computer gaming, etc. In other countries and this fic it refers to someone who watches anime or reads manga a lot. Piko is called an otaku because tsundere (above) is a common feature of anime and he must watch a lot of anime to know about it.

*Chime - Japanese school bells aren't the usual "rrrrrriiiiiiiing" In America and the UK but rather a catchy chime like "Diiing dooong diiing dooong diiing doong diiing dooong" (yes, they actually are this long, so no excuses for being late!)


	3. Chapter 3

**The _Straightforward_ and the_ Shut-In_**

**-Chapter Three-**

**...**

Rin glanced between her schedule and the welcoming message written on the whiteboard for the umpteenth time, paranoid about being in the right class. Rin didn't consider herself exceptionally shy but being in an unfamiliar room full of equally unfamiliar upperclassmen was enough to make anyone a little uneasy.

Rin continued to look down awkwardly as the door opened, by now used to the many students entering at random intervals before the bell rings in about thirty seconds.

"This is Kamui's Home Ec., right," a loud voice suddenly asked.

Rin, along with the rest of the class ceased conversation to face the intruder—or new student. Rin was momentarily shocked by the resemblance between the male and herself. Their hair shades were almost identical, hers only being a small amount lighter. Their eyes also shared similar colors of stormy blue and aqua blue. Other than physical features, though, Rin immediately knew the boy was her polar opposite—someone she _definitely _couldn't get along well with. He was the outgoing type, saying anything he felt like no matter how many people were around. Not a hint of shyness was shown in his relaxed posture; a schedule held up in his right hand as emphasis on his question as the other arm lay limply at his side.

After a few moments of shocked silence, a sophomore towards the back of the class snickered.

"You're quite the ballsy one, calling Gakupo-sensei by his first name."

Others began to laugh as well and a group of students started a conversation with the blonde, instantly befriending him. Rin was surprised, the boy had that type of sunshine personality that attracted people to him like bees on honey. Annoying.

"Hey," the same boy suddenly called, leaning over her desk in the back row. The boy moves fast.

Rin regarded him halfheartedly with a lazy "what".

"You're a freshman too, right? 'Cause you're so short it's easy to tell. I'll sit next to you."

The girl tensed at the word "short" and shot him the deadliest glare she could muster. The nerve…

Before Rin could go ape shit on his straightforward ass, the door was opened again.

Everyone grew silent from shock or groaned when a grinning man with long, silky purple hair walked in, excitedly greeting the class. He wore a pink apron with frills, which pretty much summed up his aura altogether. He bypassed the black markers to the purple one on the edge and tugged the cap off with a small "pop". The only indicator of his gender was his lack of chest and slightly masculine body shape. His face was also manly and lean with high cheekbones.

"Good morning students, both new and old. My name is Gakupo-sensei, the wonderful home economics teacher of this wonderful school for the past two years,"

Rin couldn't help but to zone out as the man continued his drawn-out greeting, mostly about himself and his "accomplishments". Many of the other students seemed to be doing the same, many secretly texting under their desks and behind their arms or jackets.

She spared a glance at the annoying male to her right. He seemed equally bored with the lesson, stormy blue eyes seeming even deeper as they gazed out of the window behind her in thought. His right arm was holding his tilted head up while his other arm lay over the desk in a comfortable looking position. The air vent above them cause his hair to shift slightly every so often, but he was too lost in his own world to notice.

For a moment, just a moment, Rin thought he looked like a mysterious, interesting guy she'd want to know more about. Rin's breath caught in her throat when his eyes suddenly shifted over to her, his trance broken as he realized her staring.

He gave her a small smirk and all thoughts of him being anything but an overly straightforward asshole poofed from her head. She resisted the strong urge to stick her tongue out at him childishly and just glared before snapping her head forward again, attempting to feel even remotely interested in Gakupo's favorite bakeries and clothing brands.

The bell signaling the end of class chimed not fast enough. Half of the class was out the door before the bell could even reach the second note, Rin being one of them.

Down the hall, Rin immediately spotted teal and reddish-pink* down the hall, near her next class. She quickly caught up.

"Hey, how was Spanish?"

Miku groaned and Miki made a displeased expression.

"Our teacher, Sweet Ann—yes she actually makes us call her that—gave us, like, a million pages of homework on the first day!"

"It's only ten pages, but it's really difficult," Miki added, glaring at her new Spanish textbook with hatred.

The meaningless conversation about Spanish class continued for a few seconds before they parted ways and headed to their respective classes, Rin's being Japanese*. Rin was about forty-five seconds early and the door was closed with a few students silently standing in a line outside of the door so Rin joined the line at the end.

Just as she was about to step into the line a force pushed on her shoulder harshly, causing her to stumble back a step, almost hitting the wall.

"Sorr—Ah, you're the short girl from earlier!"

Rin scowled at his reference to her as she looked up to meet the slightly familiar stormy eyes so similar to her own lighter ones.

"You're not that much taller than me, you know," she snapped. Being called short was one of her pet peeves, if it weren't obvious enough already. The male blonde grinned, holding his hands in a defensive position in front of his chest.

"Calm down, calm down. All that scowling is going to give you wrinkles some day—it'd be a shame to ruin that nice skin of yours. It looks really soft."

Rin gaped in shock as he boldly pinched her cheeks lightly as if she were a family member he'd known all his life.

Before Rin could even understand the situation enough to get angry, his face changed into an expression of realization for a moment as if just remembering something and he held out his hand*.

"I forgot to introduce myself—I'm Kagamine Len*."

She ignored the hand and averted her eyes to her classroom as the bell chimed.

Len tensed at the sound and quickly ran off in another direction, shouting "I'm going to be late" to no one in particular.

Rin had to stop herself from laughing out.

* * *

**In Chronological Order:**

*Reddish-Pink – If anyone has a good color name for SF-A2 Miki's hair color please do share!

*Japanese – This story takes place in a Japanese setting so their Japanese class is like our English or language arts class, a native language. Likewise, English class is a foreign language for the characters. I probably won't write about events in these classes much to avoid confusion.

*Held out his hand – In Japan, people usually bow instead of handshakes when meeting so in this case, Len offering a handshake is an overly friendly, family-like action. It's like kissing a stranger on the lips in America or the UK…okay, well not THAT severe but you get the point. In modern Japan, handshakes are becoming more and more common though.

*Kagamine Len – I'm sorry if I've already mentioned this but in Japan last names (family names) are said before first names (given names). It comes from the idea that family and social status are more important than the person their self.

*Extra/Random Info: Want soft, smooth skin like Rin? ;) Try mixing honey and lemon and applying to your face for about five to fifteen minutes depending on the severity of acne or how soft you want your skin. Equal amounts of honey and lemon should be used to be successful but you may want a little more honey than lemon so that it will stick—but not too much honey or it won't be as effective. This is a very legit and fast way to get rid of and prevent acne as well as soften skin as long as you continue to do this every day or night (or both if you can). This really works, I use it as well. xD

_A/N: As always, thank you for reading and sorry for my slow updating. Orz_

**~HAPPY SUMMER VACATION~**


End file.
